


December 6, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes bulged when a tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and stretched to her. She barely dodged it. She frowned and wondered if Amos remembered serving Unity. If he thought he was Unity's preacher once more. Was he no longer able to remember his current family? A different form of unity?





	December 6, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Supergirl's eyes bulged when a tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and stretched to her. She barely dodged it.  
She frowned and wondered if Amos remembered serving Unity. If he thought he was Unity's preacher once more. Was he no longer able to remember his current family? A different form of unity?

Supergirl frowned and continued to dodge the tentacle. Her eyes were wide again when it wrapped around her body. She struggled as Amos used the tentacle to carry her upstairs and into a bedroom. She was placed on a bed and released. The blanket was placed on her and tucked into the bed itself. The tentacle returned to Amos before he left.

After Supergirl struggled again, she viewed a clock and found out why Amos attacked her. ''Oh. Right. The preacher is strict about bedtime,'' she said.

THE END


End file.
